Dangerous Kind Of Love
by Band Tash LGBT
Summary: Robin Locksley fell in love with a waitress named Regina Mills. But when his ex late night lover, Zelena figures this all out jealousy and rage take over and she starts threatening Regina. And when Regina goes to Authorities, things only get worse. From threats to actions, to twists and turns you have to see to believe. Dangerous Kind Of Love will make you want more! #OUATAU
1. Chapter 1

_**All business' and places in my story are fake. If I by chance say the name of an actual company, it was not done on purpose.**_

New York City. The city that never sleeps. Robin wondered often why he had even moved to the city surrounded by people who were more concerned about getting what they needed done instead of what was going on all around them. But he was an executive for Vay Industries. An up and running internet company who were really just trying to get off the ground by offering excellent deals. Robin's boss, David Nolan, had actually just spoken to him earlier in the day about coming to see him before his shift started in the morning. There were important grounds that he needed to cover. But that was tomorrow night. Right now, Robin laid in his condo that over looked Central Park. He was in his King sized bed alongside a woman he had no romantic ties with. She was just someone who came over to his place when one or the other needed a release and what David could possibly want to talk to him about, had Robin reeling with questions and the desperate desire for a much needed release.

Well, what should be written is Robin had no romantic ties and was blinded to the fact that she, Zelena, did indeed want him more then the blonde knew. Every night Zelena spent at Robin's she would pretend that they were married. When ever she was there, if someone called Robin she would definitely make herself known in some way or another just so the person would ask, _"Who's that?"_ In which Robin would reply with her name and Zelena would give a big bold, _"Hi!"_

Some people had just stopped asking which disappointed the red head. Hearing Robin say her name to other people almost made them official, didn't it? That was what Zelena thought as she laid tucked in close to Robin still completely naked and a smile printed across her features as she slumbered. Robin shifted in the bed and looked up towards the alarm clock. 5am. With a deep sigh, Robin had mentally decided that he was not getting any sleep tonight. Considering he had to be up in an hour anyways. So, he moved slightly to the left to the edge of the bed, and climbed out. Leaving Zelena in the bed herself, her arm dangled across the mattress.

Robin slipped on his boxers and then walked in to the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom and quietly closed the door. He turned, and leaned against the marble sink. His breathing became more rapid with each passing second and as he looked in the mirror, he could almost see his blood pressure going up just by the redness in his cheeks. Robin quickly turned on the shower, tore off his boxers and climbed in. Letting the cool cascades run over his body. He hated when his boss did this. He knew it couldn't be bad news because he had been doing such an amazing job for the company. Hell, he closed down the deal with Butler and Son just to apprehend the amazing building they were in and leave the small little building they did have. "You need to stop thinking about this." Robin spoke softly to himself.

Once he was out of the shower and looked at the time again after getting dressed, it was only 5:45am. He wasn't suppose to be waking for another fifteen minutes and yet here Robin was all ready for work. The only thing he hadn't done yet, was eat breakfast. Breakfast... hmmm... Perhaps breakfast would taste so much better if it wasn't chopped up fruit and a bagel that he had bought yesterday at the grocery store, along with coffee he practically threw together. And, without Zelena. The moment that alarm went off, or he clicked it off, Robin knew that she would rise in the bed with her normal cheery smile and good morning. Robin didn't really feel like eating breakfast by her side this morning so he raced out of the condo before the alarm even had the chance to go off.

As Robin exited the building on this cold January morning, the breeze hit and stung his face almost instantly. But even this early in the morning, traffic was going from one way to the other in the quickest of hurries. Surely, there would be a place open at... Robin checked his watch again. 5:56am. Well, six in the morning. Surely there would be one. Robin looked up above him where his window was and knowing his alarm would be going off any time he began walking along the side walk in the opposite direction he went for work. He never saw much of New York aside of his condo and workplace. He had moved here from Vancouver and before that, it was London, England. He had only lived here a little shy of a year and never really had any interest in seeing the whole place over. He honestly thought that either something wouldn't work out, again, or he would be transferred. But since he was looking for somewhere to eat and it looked like maybe he would probably be leaving today, he decided to check the place over.

Zelena had been someone he met through work. She didn't work for Vay Industries but her brother did. And he thought it would be an amazing idea at the Christmas party if they met up and got together. And at first sight, Zelena had agreed. Robin turned the corner just as his watch beeped letting him know it was six in the morning and just as he did an 'Open' sign lit up across the street. It looked like an old fashioned diner. Robin looked at the sign that lit up the words 'Mills Diner.' Why not? He hadn't had diner food in ages! Robin ran across the street and up to the door. As he pushed the big heavy glass doors to to go inside, a loud 'Ding!' from the bell over his head had sounded letting everyone know he was there. An older lady looked over to him and offered a smile as she walked over. "Haven't seen you here before." She said as she offered him a hand, "Name is Cora Mills. My husband and I own this place."

This was something he wasn't use to in New York. Usually in restaurants they just moved you along quickly without a word just trying to get to the next person. Robin took her hand in his in a shake, "Robin Locksley." He said before releasing the shake, "I had no idea this place was even here. More people should know about it. There is nice people in New York!"

Robin gave Cora a smile and a light chuckle and she followed along with him. "That is because we are not originally from New York." Cora replied as Robin tilted his head, clearly interested seeing as he too wasn't originally from there. Obviously. "We come from a small little town in Rhode Island. Such an amazing place. You actually had time to think, to sit. Kids played outside with the other children and it was just an amazing place to raise our kids. Which aren't kids anymore. But, we moved here when Regina was 15 and Henry was about 11. The transformation was a lot easier for him but between my husband and I we kept them proper and respectful even when everyone else seemed they just couldn't be. But listen to me rambling on. You came here to eat not to hear my life story."

"No." Robin said with a small shake of his head, "I actually find it a welcoming change from the fast life here in New York."

Oh, this was definitely Robin's new place to go no doubt about it. Cora laughed lightly and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Well you sit where you are most comfortable and I will send my daughter out to you. Oh, and when you finish your breakfast every new customer gets a nice, warm sticky bun fresh out of the oven for free. They are one of a kind. My mother's recipe!" Cora said as she backed up on her way to the kitchen.

"I can't wait." Robin said with a dimpled grin and he caught the small wink Cora sent him as she disappeared in to the back.

Robin walked over to an empty booth and looked out the window beside him. The hustle and bustle that he was not a part of right now, and it calmed him. Much more then Zelena did, much more then his early morning shower did. This place was amazing! It couldn't get any better. That was, until the daughter walked out. "Hey." the brunette said as she set down the menu in front of him with a smile, "Name's Regina. Would you like coffee to start?"

Robin's jaw dropped open a bit and he tried to speak but all that came out was sounds and small groans. Regina lifted a single brow. Was this guy okay? Her mother had told her he was charming. It didn't seem as though the man could even speak. "Hey asshole." A older man said at the next booth, that Robin didn't even realize was there. Robin quickly looked towards him. "You're stuttering. Coffee. Yes or no?"

Robin swallowed thickly. He hadn't even realized that his mouth even opened until the older man had said something. "Y-yes." He replied as he quickly looked towards Regina. "Yes please."

Regina smiled now. She was actually kind of flattered when she realized that had been all over her. "Coming right up." Regina said as she went in to the back.

Robin picked up his menu and went through it. There was a lot of olden style dishes in here. Along with your basic breakfast and Spanish breakfast. And the prices were amazing. Robin didn't want to even leave this place, like ever! Of course, that was probably mostly Regina that had him feeling that way. "Ppppsssstttt..." He heard the old man at the next booth call out and he looked up from his menu. "That girl is way out of your league. Leave her for a real man, like me."

"Scared of a challenge, old man?" Robin asked with a smirk which took the older man back, as he leaned back in his booth.

"Decided?" Regina asked as she came out and set down his coffee for him.

"Yes." Robin said as he leaned forward a bit, "I think I will have the Eggs Benedict and home fries. Deep fried not baked."

"Excellent choice." Regina said as she took the menu and looked towards the older man, "Same as usual for you, George?" The older man nodded his head but was still glaring towards Robin who just couldn't help his smirk that never left his face. "I'll be right out with your food, boys." Regina said as she walked in to the back again.

Robin watched her go and for the first time since yesterday, he had forgotten all about David needing to talk to him this morning. This place, this family, New York needed more of these kinds of people and Robin was sure that there were plenty out there they just were all in too much of a hurry to show how sweet they could actually be. But Rhode Island? Where Cora spoke of, now that sounded like a dream. If he could just open his own company, maybe, just maybe, he could move to a place like that.

Breakfast was absolutely wonderful. Robin had eaten every bite, thanked the cook who happened to be the son, Henry and then told Cora he would be back for lunch. Cora seemed excited by this news and in all honesty so was Robin. It was just a diner to some but for Robin? It was sanctuary. It was also a place he had fallen in love at first sight, and that had never happened before. Sure, he fell in love once but that was high school and he was over it when he had caught her cheating with his so called best friend. But it seemed as soon as Robin had left the diner, and the cold breeze stung his face he was automatically back in that same position. The one he had this morning. The worry, and now he was on his way to work. The food he had just eaten, churning in his stomach. "You got this Robin." He told himself, "You're probably just over reacting anyways."

And with those words, Robin hailed himself a cab, got inside and was on his way to Vay Industries. To face whatever music David Nolan was going to play him.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything seemed to be taking forever this morning. The ride to his building, the walk to the elevator, the wait for the elevator, and most of all the ride up in the elevator. It was so early in the morning that even the security on the bottom floor was just getting in. Usually, he was there and ready with his wand ushering everyone through. Another thing that made the elevator ride slow was no one was in there with him. Robin thought that would make it quicker seeing as the elevator didn't have to make a half dozen stops before finally getting to the eighth floor where his cubicle sat three rows in and the fifth one down. Finally, the loud ding sounded letting Robin know that he had made it to his floor and the big steel doors opened.

Robin walked out, his heart thudding hard against his chest wondering what this could all be about. He was always nervous because of an incident when he lived in Canada. It made it hard for him to find any jobs around so he had dropped that place of employment right off his resume. It had happened two years ago for a Canadian brand he worked for. They made top dollar things at top dollar price but Robin only had to be a quarter of the market price for this stuff. And when his mother got ill in England, he took advantage of the opportunity by buying this stuff and selling it to people for a half of the retail price. When his boss found out there were no second chances and he was automatically flagged in Canada.

Coming to the States he wasn't flagged, or at least he thought he wasn't anyways, so he just left that company off his resume completely and his credentials were so great, that Nolan couldn't turn him down. Robin stopped by the front desk once he had gotten off the elevator and looked at Ruby Lucas, the secretary, and gave her a warm yet nervous smile. Ruby yawned lightly and then returned the smile towards Robin. "Morning Mr Locksley." Ruby said, "Mr Nolan told me to send you right in when you arrived this morning, so you may go down to his office."

"Thank you, Ruby." Robin said, "And like I said before, you can call me Robin."

Ruby gave a small wink letting him know she understood and then went back to her paper work. Robin turned away from the desk and took a deep breath in through the mouth and out through the nose before walking down the long hallway. At the end of the hall was the biggest office of all, which was David Nolan's office. Robin lifted his hand up to knock on the door but before he could even bring his hand down to meet the wood of the door he heard David call out, "Come in."

Robin reached down for the handle, turned it and walked inside. He noticed the golf equipment laid out along the floor and knew that David had just been playing a game as he waited for Robin. David walked behind his desk and sat down in his big, comfortable leather chair. "Morning sir." Robin said as he closed the door behind him.

David wasted no time getting to the point of why Robin was there. "Do you know who I have working for me, Locksley?" David asked but before Robin could even respond, David continued. "Morons. All of them, morons. Except you! You're no moron and I know that you will do me right. See, I have sent Jefferson and I have sent Killian off to talk to the President of Max Industries. I want to partner with them. Their resources matched with ours could make a hell of a program!"

Robin's heart had finally calmed knowing that David didn't bring him here to fire him but get him to do a job. Although, Robin thought it was an impossible job and the fact that Jefferson and Killian couldn't close the deal had nothing to do with the fact that they were morons, but more because Max Industries was a top name in New York and even New Jersey for a number of years! Why would they want to deal with a small town company such as Vay Industries. It made no sense. "Sir, I appreciate that but Max Industries is a very big business. I feel you are trying to catch a full grown shark using normal fishing gear." Robin said.

David got up from his seat and walked around his desk. He leaned on the front of it and crossed his arms over his chest. "Slice your hand and let the blood drip from your veins in to the water, and you wouldn't even need fishing gear to lure that shark in." David said, "Sure getting him on the boat and not getting yourself killed would be a task but I know it is a risk you are willing to take if you want to stay on the Vay boat."

Robin scrunched his brows up and looked at David confused. "Sir?" Robin asked.

"This could go one of two ways. You can close the deal with George Alan, the CEO of Max Industries and get promoted to partner! Have your own office, less hours, more money, benefits. And you got us this building which tells me you know how to talk to people." David said.

"But these guys were losing money. They were actually gaining by taking my offer." Robin pointed out, but it seemed David didn't even hear him.

"Also, I will forget what I read online about you yesterday and the scam you pulled in Canada." David said as he looked Robin dead in the eyes. Now the constant thudding of Robin's heart returned and he started to become very dizzy. "The other way it could go?" David continued, "You don't get the deal, I don't forget what I read, and I fire you." David ignored the sudden paleness on Robin's face as he finished, "You have one month. Now, get to work."

One moment everything had been moving slow and now everything was moving so fast around him. Robin rushed out the door, closing it behind him without a single word, and rushed to the bathroom. He loosened his shirt that was buttoned just beneath his chin and walked over to the sink, leaning up against it. He tried to calm his breathing but it didn't seem to work even for a second. Robin turned on the cold water and splashed it in to his face a couple of times and it worked for a moment. Then, he heard the chatter outside the door telling him that people were arriving at work. Knowing that some would more then likely come in to the bathroom before starting their day, Robin just went in to one of the stalls and sat on the toilet. Running his hands through his damp hair. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself in a whisper.

 _ **Dangerous Kind Of Love**_

When Robin had left the bathroom he went right to his work in his cubicle. Trying to figure out how to do this all. How to win over this... George Alan? Well, one thing was to learn more about the man. What he enjoyed doing, what he liked to eat, where he was from and his age. Then he could work at it slowly. Win the man over, so to speak. Robin brought up his Google page and wrote the name 'George Alan' in his search bar. His name came up for different sites and he was going to check them all. He clicked the first one that showed up and the image that had appeared above everything made Robin lean back in his chair and cup his hands over his mouth. He wanted to holler out, to curse. George Alan was the older man from the diner this morning. An older man who wasn't too fond of him. Oh, why did he have to give him such a snarky remark? "Hey!" He heard Killian's voice and Robin quickly clicked out of Google as he looked up and saw the man leaning over the wall of his cubicle from across him. "You going to the Deli for lunch?"

Robin looked at his watch and saw that it was already lunch time. He shook his head before looking back up at Killian. "No." He responded, "I found a new place to eat."

"Oh." Killian said with a nod, "Well, if I didn't already make plans with Jefferson and Emma to go to the Deli, I would come with you."

"It's okay." Robin said with a smile as he stood from his chair, "Maybe next time the three of you can join me. It is a really good place."

Killian nodded his head. "Sure! I will bring it up to them at lunch. Later!" Killian said before turning and throwing his leather jacket over his shoulders to leave.

Killian was one of Robin's best friends. No, he wasn't Zelena's brother and he thanked God for that one. He was going to break everything off with Zelena tonight and if she were Killian's sister it would ruin things between the two of them. Jefferson and Emma were his good friends as well although he constantly questioned if Killian had a thing for Emma or not. Zelena was the little sister of Victor Whale. A man who worked here but Robin was not close with. In fact, he quite often just wanted to hit the man. How he wasn't reported to HR yet was beyond Robin.

Robin grabbed his coat off the hook that hung on the wall of his cubicle, and slung it around his shoulders before heading to the elevator. When he had gotten inside, it was pretty crowded which seemed perfect for Robin. Time went by more quickly now. It didn't seem like anything getting from eighth floor to the ground floor. And besides that, he wasn't thinking about his job right now and what he had to do. Wasn't thinking about George. He was thinking about the fact that he was going to Mills Diner for lunch and that put a bright smile on his face. A smile that was momentary because when the elevator doors opened wide, he saw red hair flaming from the waiting area. Robin wondered if he should even get off, but he had to. He needed to eat and beyond that, it almost seemed like he needed to see Regina again as well. So, with a heavy foot Robin walked out of the elevator and as soon as he did he heard her voice echo throughout the lobby, "Robbie!" And the next thing Robin knew, Zelena was beside him with his arms wrapped around his neck and kissing his cheek. "I missed you at breakfast," Zelena said, "So, I thought I would come down to your work and we could have lunch together. What do you think?!"

Zelena had seemed excited about the idea but there was no way Robin was missing out on the diner trip and there was no way that he was taking her with him. "I have a lot of work I need to concentrate on, Zelena. I really should just focus on that as I eat." Robin said. It wasn't a complete lie. He did have a lot of work, and he should be focusing on it instead of a pretty waitress, but Zelena didn't need to know that.

"Oh." Zelena said in a disappointed tone as she followed Robin towards the doors, "Well, dinner then. And I won't take no for an answer! I will have a beautiful roast made for when you get back." Zelena kissed his cheek and then went out the doors, waving as she left.

Robin would have told her no to that as well if she hadn't of done it so quickly. But, perhaps he could tell her during dinner. Or after, for fear of a hot plate in his face. Robin felt bad about having to do this but lying to her was much worse. Avoiding her would have been more painful. No. Robin was one half of the agreement on their hot nights and he needed to be a man and tell her no more. If anything, she at least still had to respect him through the hate he was sure she would have towards him.

With a deep sigh, Robin made his way out the doors as well and hailed a cab. Getting in, he told the driver where to go and it took no time to get there. Pretty good for a crowded road. Robin got out of the cab and walked inside the diner where it was busier then this morning but still not bad. Cora was just serving a table their drinks before seeing Robin standing there. A bright smile took form on her features as she walked over to him. "You're back!" She exclaimed happily, "I am so happy. You must have really enjoyed breakfast."

"I did." Robin said, truthfully, "It was very good."

"And maybe you enjoyed a little something something else too." Cora said, "Like my daughter."

Cora had definitely caught the stuttering this morning and considering he was just talking to her two minutes before that perfectly fine, it wasn't hard to piece it together. But of course Robin had no idea what to say to that. So he turned a bright crimson red and began to stutter again. "Well I- She- Umm..." Was about all Robin could get out.

Cora gave him a playful punch to the shoulder still smiling. "Go find a seat and I will send her out to you." Cora said as Robin nodded. As Cora made her way to the back she stopped and turned. "By the way, Robin." Cora said as Robin stopped and looked at her, "She is totally single." Cora smiled and went in to the back.

So, the mother was okay with Robin liking her daughter. That was a good sign. Though, he hadn't met her father yet and wondered if he would feel the same way. Not to mention her brother who was literally in the back cooking. Would be cooking /his/ meal. Robin walked over to the booth he had this morning and sat down.

Cora went in to the back and over to Regina who was just mixing up a couple chocolate shakes. "He's back." Cora said to her with a grin and Regina looked at her in complete confusion. "Robin. He is back." Cora said, as she caught the confusion in her daughter's eyes.

Regina's own eyes had grown wide as she looked out between the counter and cupboards out to the front. And there he was in the exact same spot. Regina turned towards her mother in a rush. "What do I do?" Regina asked.

"Serve him." Cora responded, simply with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Serve him. Right." Regina said as she quickly grabbed a tray, "But do I treat him like a normal customer?"

It was quite obvious that Robin wasn't the only one who fell this morning. But with Regina it was different. When she moved to New York she was a kid but yet she was always kind and polite. Which meant that at school she got bullied a lot and made to feel smaller then the other children so opening herself up to any man was hard until Daniel came around. The story with him was quite the romance as well. Two years together, engaged but then he had been killed and everyone she tried dating after that were more of a rebound thing, so making sure they were decent enough was on top of her list and she got hurt more times then she could count. Work had been her main priority for some time now. Not guys, and definitely not dating. But when she had seen Robin this morning something had come over her and she didn't need to make sure if he was decent or not. She could just tell that he was. Seeing Regina smitten again made Cora feel better as well. You didn't need love to be happy in this world but it sure did help.

"I would say," Cora said responding to Regina's question, "Treat him normal, but flirt at the same time."

Regina nodded her head as she put the milkshakes on the tray and grabbed a menu from under the counter. Without another word, Regina rushed out of the back and in to the front. She set down the customers drinks and then walked over to Robin with a bright smile. Robin returned the smile and for a second Regina could swear she saw stars in his ocean blue eyes. "Welcome back." Regina said as she set down his menu, "Today's special is chicken pot pie with a hot homemade bun on the side, and a shake to drink, and a piece of homemade cake for dessert."

Robin listened as she spoke of the special and handed her back the menu. "Chicken pot pie happens to be one of my favorite meals. And a milkshake is something different from coffee. Haven't had one since I was a kid. So it sounds perfect to me." Robin said.

"What kind of shake would you like?" Regina asked. She just couldn't think of how to flirt. Was she nervous or was she bad at this?

"Chocolate." Robin replied, "I love chocolate. My guilty pleasure. Anything chocolate is like a weakness to me."

Regina chuckled softly. "Chocolate shake coming up." Regina said as she turned to leave.

"Has anyone ever told you," Robin began as Regina turned to look at him again, 'That you have the most beautiful /chocolate/ brown eyes?"

Regina was speechless at that remark. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "She froze." Henry said from the back as he and Cora watched out at them.

"Come on, Regina." Cora said, "Say something. The man beyond flirted with you. He basically said you make him weak!"

"Do you think she is reading between the lines?" Henry asked Cora.

"At the moment I don't think she's reading much of anything." Cora responded.

When Regina finally found her voice again all that came out was, "Would you excuse me?" And Robin instantly felt like a fool. He thought that maybe Cora was letting him know she was single because there was a chance but judging by her reaction, the chance was slim.

"Yeah." Robin responded as he sat back in his seat.

Regina rushed to the back and put the menu back under the cupboard. "What was that!?" Cora exclaimed and Regina shot a look towards her.

"Were you watching me?" Regina asked.

"Yes and you failed. Big time!" Cora exclaimed.

"What was I supposed to say?" Regina asked.

"Ahhh... how about, 'Thank you.' For starters and maybe followed up by, 'The ocean is one of the most beautiful sights in the world. And by the way, you have beautiful ocean blue eyes.'?" Cora replied.

"If you're so good at this, why don't you go flirt with him then?!" Regina asked with a sigh as she started on his milkshake.

"I'm sorry, Regina." Cora said with a gentle sigh, "I am not meaning to pressure you, I just want to see you happy with this guy. He really likes you."

Regina looked up from the shake she was making and towards her mother. A hopeful look gleaming in her eyes. "You really think he likes me?" She asked.

"Regina," Cora said, "He has been here twice in one day, he just said one of the most romantic things I have ever heard in my life. And I see the way he looks at you. I don't /think/ he likes you, I /know/ he likes you."

Regina took in a deep breath and hugged her mother who in return hugged back. "Thank you." Regina said and then pulled back from the hug, "Oh and Henry? He is having the chicken pot pie special."

"Yeah about that." Henry said, "You said there was a free piece of cake with it. That's not part of the deal."

"I know." Regina said as she grabbed Robin's milkshake and left the back.

Henry looked at Cora as Regina left. "Mom!" Henry exclaimed, clearly not happy about this.

"Oh leave her be. A free piece of cake for the man she likes isn't going to hurt a thing." Cora said.

"Oh, but if I gave a free piece of cake to women I liked, you would say no." Henry pointed out.

"That's because you like every other young thing that comes in here. If I were to let you do it, I'd be bankrupt!" Cora responded.

Henry thought about that for a moment and without admitting defeat he just went back to his work. Regina walked over to Robin's table and set down the milkshake in front of him. "Thank you." Robin said, politely.

Regina bit her bottom lip as she watched Robin for a second. She clearly was no good at flirting. She never really did it. And the only time someone flirted with her was because they wanted a one night stand and that just all felt so different with Robin. He wasn't just there to try and get in to her pants but because he actually liked her. Regina sat across from Robin in his booth and that made Robin look up towards her. "I'm sorry for just bolting like that." Regina said as she looked in to Robin's eyes. "I didn't know what to say but I do now. Thank you. It was really nice and if I am to be honest, I may have blushed really hard when I went in to the back. That aside, I am not good at this." Regina took in a deep breath and Robin had no idea what she was going to say next. It made him just as nervous as he was when he went to work this morning wondering what David wanted. Only he knew this time, it would only take a few seconds and not a whole day to know what it was she was going to say. "My family and I." Regina continued, "We run this place all on our own. We can't afford to hire help so there is just the four of us. So on weekends, we close down the place. One weekend we do our own thing and then the next we do something as a family. This weekend we are going to Connecticut to a cabin. A ski lodge. For the entire weekend. I know you and I just met but, I was wondering, if you would like to come with us?"

That was a great deal off Robin's shoulders as he listened to her each and every word. He smiled towards her. He always had the weekends off and Regina was right. They had /just/ met but this was only to the next State and her family would be there. In Robin's mind, he would be a fool to decline especially after the crap week he had, had so far. Which he was sure would get even worse. "I would love to go." Robin responded to Regina, and now Regina returned that bright smile.

"Great!" Regina exclaimed, "What time do you work until on Friday?"

"4pm but I can probably get off by lunch. Friday is a day where my boss doesn't give a shit." Robin chuckled.

"Well, we were going to leave at 11am but I am sure we can wait until lunch. Meet me here and just knock on the door. I will let you in." Regina said.

"And, I will definitely be back tomorrow for breakfast so maybe have a list for me on what I need? I have never been skiing before." Robin said.

Regina smirked at him. "Well," She said in an amused tone, "Looks like I get to teach you."

"I guess you do." Robin said to Regina.

For a moment both of them just stared in to the other's eyes. Wondering what each was thinking but both thinking that this weekend was going to be beyond magical. Soulmates existed, both were sure of that now because this type of intense feeling for one another this soon was not something that happened often. And when Robin had walked in here this morning he was only looking for a new place to eat but ended up finding a connection that he felt would last a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went pretty good for Robin at work. Just a normal day, doing normal things. Only difference was the happiness that resided in his heart. The fact he was going away for the weekend with Regina and her family made him feel like he was in a committed relationship for the first time ever, and yet they were only friends. Although, Robin was pretty sure that there was a mutual thing going on of both of them wanting more then just friendship. Robin felt that this weekend was the deal breaker for sure. They would get to know one another, have some fun and the best part of all he will be broken from all ties by the end of the night.

Robin walked down his hallway on the way to his condo. He could smell the roast and potatoes as soon as he had left the elevator. Which was a good sign. Meant dinner would be over soon and maybe this talk could end sooner then he thought. Robin stopped at his front door and kicked his matt aside. Underneath was his key to open his door. He only had the one key right now and considering Zelena had been there this morning he himself had locked the door and left the key underneath the matt. Any other day he would take it with him. Zelena had suggested (very strongly) that Robin should make a second key for her but that just seemed too much to him. They were only friends with benefits and that to Robin wasn't a reason to give her, her own key.

Robin knelt down and grabbed the key before standing straight once again and unlocking his door. And just as he had suspected, Zelena heard the click of the door opening and ran directly from the kitchen with that bright smile she always had. Well, for him anyways. Robin noticed that Zelena gave a lot of other people what he referred to as 'the death glare'. Which he was sure he would get by the end of the night. "Robbie!" Zelena exclaimed, happily with her arms extended out. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around Robin with a tight squeeze. He returned the hug gently and quickly before she finally stepped back, "I have everything ready. Like I said, when you got home. You must be famished."

Robin gave her a weak smile and a nod, letting her know that he was before pointing towards his bedroom. "I am just going to get dressed out of my work clothes first." Robin said to her and Zelena nodded towards him.

"I will just get everything dished out and on the table." She said before scurrying back in to the kitchen.

Robin went in to his bedroom and closed the door. He picked out a faded pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Simple and so much comfier then his work clothes. As Robin changed his thoughts went reeling through his head. He had started picking up on things from today more so then before. Probably because before he had no reason to think it all through but now that he was breaking everything off, he had reason. Zelena acted so different around him. She wanted to spend time with him, she was cooking for him and on their nights that they 'did their thing', she liked to stay the night. She always made sure everyone knew she was there, and she always held him close whenever they were out. If someone asked if they were an item, she never even let Robin reply. She would just say something that would leave it to the imagination like, "Who wouldn't want to be with him?" or "Why? Do you wanna make me an offer?"

Zelena would always try to make it look like she was joking around but putting that along with everything else Robin had finally come to the conclusion he had been ignoring since the Christmas party. Zelena was in love with him. This was going to be harder then he thought. Especially considering he didn't feel the same way. Maybe she would understand? Well, she would definitely want a reason. Maybe, say something along the lines of he just wants a normal relationship with someone he feels he can have one with? Without mentioning Regina's name of course. Robin pulled on his black t-shirt and knew it was now or never. He had to eat his dinner in an awkward silence and just let her do all the talking. Only reply with one or two words when asked something by her.

Robin walked out of his bedroom and in to the kitchen where the table was set and Zelena was just sitting down. He went over and sat in his own chair, offering Zelena nothing more then a polite smile. "Smells delicious." Robin commented.

"Thank you." Zelena replied, "It is my mother's recipe. I perfected it." Zelena giggled as she spoke and then took a bite of her food. She closed her eyes and let the juicy, tender meat take over his taste buds before slowly swallowing and looking at Robin again, "I amaze myself with how good I am." she said to him, and Robin wasn't sure if she was trying to seduce him or if she was actually talking about the food she cooked.

Robin swallowed his own bite he had taken when Zelena had her eyes closed. "It is very good." He commented, mentally kicking himself. That was /four/ words. Robin took a fork full of potatoes and shoved them in to his mouth so he couldn't speak for a bit.

"I am glad you agree with me then." Zelena said before taking a drink of her red wine that she had poured for both of them.

Again, Robin had no idea if she was trying to seduce him or not. Man, things were a lot more complicated when one wanted something the other didn't. And during the whole dinner Robin had to sit there and try to figure out if she was being flirty or eating. It was the most uncomfortable and awkward dinner he ever had. And once it was over, Robin wasn't nervous about the conversation he had to have with the red head anymore, but desperate to get it out of his mouth, and Zelena out of his condo. "Now that dinner is done." Zelena said as she took their plates and put them on top of the dish washer, "Maybe we should work off the food?"

As she spoke the last part, Zelena walked back towards the table and wrapped her arms around Robin. He went to move but she had come up too quickly and then started to kiss his neck. "Zelena, stop." Robin said calmly.

"Why?" Zelena asked, "You wanna role play or something?" Zelena ran her hands down Robin's chest and he knew what she was going for, "I be the nurse and you be the naughty doctor?"

"No!" Robin exclaimed before standing from the chair and away from Zelena. Zelena furrowed her brows at Robin but didn't say a word. "We need to talk." Robin continued before taking Zelena's hand and leading her in to the living room. He sat her down on the couch and sat beside her. "You and I made a deal about a month ago. That we would be friends with benefits and nothing more. I feel you want it to be more."

Zelena blushed and then smiled. She began to think that maybe this conversation was going exactly how she wanted it to. So, she was completely honest with Robin. "Yes." She said with a nod, "Yes I do."

Robin took in a deep breath. "I can't give it to you." Robin said and now Zelena's smile wiped off from her lips, "I don't feel the same, Zelena. When we made the agreement I don't know if you wanted more then as well and thought you would change my mind or if you felt the same and feelings developed over time. Either way, my heart doesn't belong to you and it never will. And we need to stop this."

Each word from Robin's mouth had Zelena more and more on edge. Just wanting to do something. Tell him he is insane that he does love her and he knows it. Slap him, kick him, yell at him or just get up and leave. She decided the right one was to slap him which she did straight across the face. "You asshole!" Zelena said with a shakiness in her voice, "I have done nothing but be good to you and you want it to just... end?!"

Robin rubbed his cheek where he could feel the sting of the slap. His heart sinking at her words, not because he felt bad for her but the words in general frightened him a bit. "Zelena," Robin said, "You're talking as if I am dumping or divorcing you. We were never together."

"Use whatever excuse you want, Locksley, I don't care!" Zelena exclaimed as she stood, "And the next whore you do I hope you think of me! You will miss me, Robin mark my words!" With those last words Zelena turned on her heel and then left the condo.

Robin just sat there in his thoughts for a moment before standing and going over to lock his door. He wasn't going to let her come in again. The rest of the evening, Robin used to do his research on both work and skiing. At the end of the evening he used time to watch television and then go to bed. His dreams filled with her. Regina Mills. Beautiful and pure dreams in his mind. Taking up the existence of the entire night until his alarm went off and woke him from these wonderful dreams. Robin groaned lightly and looked at his clock. He had set his alarm for an hour early so that he could have his shower and go to the diner.

Robin got up from his bed and headed directly in to his bathroom. And once he had his shower, he decided that he wanted Regina to see the real him this morning. Not the business him. He would take his suit with him and change in the bathroom at work. So he changed in to his denim jeans and a white t shirt that showed a good amount of his muscles. It kind of made him raise his own brow at himself as he checked himself out in the mirror. With a shrug, Robin grabbed his leather jacket from the closet, his suit to put on later and walked out the door. He went down to his garage deciding today he was going to drive his own car. He didn't do it a whole lot because he hated the traffic of New York but he didn't want to lug his suit with him in to the restaurant. Robin got in to his GTO, threw his suit in the back, turned on the car and let her rip out of the garage.

He drove to the diner and parked on the side of the road. Robin got out of his car, took out his credit card and put it in to the meter. Once it excepted Robin went to the door about to walk inside when he heard a distinct, "Hey!" Robin looked to his left to see Victor running over to him. Great. God knows what lies Zelena filled his head with. Victor did not look happy and Robin did not want to deal with this. Especially right now. Robin put his hand up ready to speak calmly to Victor but Victor only greeted him with a punch to the face sending Robin to his knees. He hadn't been expecting that in the least. Robin put his hand up and over his open lip. Blood running down his hand. "Zelena told me what you did to her last night, you bastard!" Victor exclaimed, "And you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Robin furrowed his brows as he stood up and shook his head. "What?" Robin asked, clearly confused.

"Don't play that card with me, Locksley." Victor said just as Cora had opened the door to the restaurant.

"Hey!" She exclaimed to Victor, "You get out of here before I call the police!"

Victor went to say something back but saw the look in Cora's eyes. He looked to Robin once more. "This, isn't over." He said to him before walking off.

Robin looked at Cora, giving her a look of thanks before walking inside of the restaurant. "What was that all about?" Cora asked him.

"Lies that his little sister told him." Robin said truthfully, although he had no idea what the lies even were.

Regina walked out of the back, and as soon as she saw Robin she went over to him. Her gentle hand taking his as she pulled him in to the back with her. Robin went with her quietly and once she had him in the office, Regina closed the door and sat him down. "A woman of few words this morning." Robin said.

"You're hurt. I worry easy." Regina said as she grabbed the first aid kit from the shelf.

"You're worried about me?" Robin asked, "That is very flattering."

Regina gently rolled her eyes at Robin as she walked over and kneeled down in front of him. A smile had taken form on her porcelain features so Robin at least knew she wasn't mad about the line. Regina opened up the first aid kit and took out some gauze. She gently pressed it to his lip, as Robin hissed lightly in pain. Both in complete quietness as Regina held the gauze there a moment. Robin slowly raised his hand to take over hold it, gently letting his fingertips brush over her hand as she removed it. A shiver had run through Regina's spine and even though this moment was about her stopping the bleeding, it felt so much more pure then that. Romantic almost. "There isn't much one can do for a busted lip. If it isn't severe enough for stitches the best you can do is keep it clean with warm water and salt." Regina finally spoke.

"You a nurse?" Robin asked.

"Yep. By day a restaurant worker and by night, a nurse. By the weekend, fun!" Regina replied.

"Sounds like my kind of girl." Robin said, which only made Regina blush.

In all honesty she wanted to just kiss him right now. Feel his lips against hers but there was two reasons Regina had to refrain. One, this was only the second day they were with one another. And even though time didn't seem to matter for falling in love, it did matter at the same time. Rushing in to thing only ruined things and this weekend she wanted to get to know him better and hope for the best. And two, if she were to share a kiss with him right now it would probably do more damage then good. Regina took out a slip of paper from her pocket to distract herself from those thoughts. She put it in to his hand. "Everything you will need for the weekend." She said as Robin opened it up.

"A sled?" Robin asked after reading over the list silently, and then looked to Regina, "For real?"

"Well yeah." Regina said, "Skiing in the day but there are hills to coast down. The kids use them for the day while the adults ski but after dinner they are usually inside or gone. So the adults have some fun."

"This weekend is going to be the most epic fun I have ever had." Robin said as he folded the paper and put it in to his pocket.

The weekend begun tomorrow and it couldn't come fast enough. Robin was in such a good mood about it that he didn't even notice the pain in his lip during the duration of the day. And at breakfast George had been there but Robin tried nothing. Like he thought of yesterday, it was going to take some time winning him over so today he just used his time to make friendly conversation with the elder man, without actually apologizing knowing that would look to desperate by the end. Robin wasn't going to let Zelena or Victor ruin his weekend or his good mood today. He was carrying his good mood along to get through the rest of the day, and to get his work done properly.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin had used Thursday evening to pick up the things on Regina's list, and Thursday night to pack. Once he was finished packing he looked at the paper once again to make sure he had everything and seeing he did, except the sled, Regina was just going to have to share, he looked down to the phone number on the bottom. Quickly he reached in to his pocket and took out his own phone as he sat on his bed. He opened it up and went in to his contacts, adding Regina's phone number to his list. He then clicked the envelope beside her name and texted, 'Done packing. Got everything except the sled.' He sent it off and smiled lightly to himself.

Robin set down his phone on the dresser and stood up. But before he could leave his room to go put a pizza in the oven, his phone clicked letting him know that he had a text. Robin quickly took the phone and opened up the text message that was from Regina. 'Oh no! :O How on earth are you going to go coasting?' Robin chuckled at the text and quickly texted back, 'Guess I'll have to ride with you ;)'

Once the text was sent, Robin went out to his kitchen and put a pizza in the oven. He sat down at the kitchen table and began to think. He never took a sick day since working for Vay. What if he did now? Tomorrow would be his very first sick day and considering Friday's were basically a 'don't give a shit day' for David, it would be easy for Robin to pull off. He definitely needed to text Regina and let her know that he could meet her at 11am instead. Once his pizza was ready, Robin ate it quickly, having been hungrier then he thought.

He walked back in to his room, stomach full and heart set on tomorrow. Robin picked up his phone, unlocked it and... 14 text messages and 3 missed calls?! Robin opened up the texts. One from Regina and 13 from Zelena.

 **Zelena**

 _'Robin! I'm sorry for slapping you.'_

 _'Please talk to me.'_

 _'I miss you, Robbie :('_

 _ **Missed call**_

 _'Please pick up!'_

 _'We need to talk about this.'_

 _'It doesn't have to end.'_

 _'Not now!'_

 _'Not like this!'_

 ** _Missed call_**

 _'Robbie? Where are you?'_

 _'Do you have a woman there?!'_

 _ **Missed call**_

 _'That's it!'_

 _'Im coming over and when I get there she had better be gone!'_

 _'I wouldn't want to live in the hell I plan on creating for her!'_

It had been ten minutes since her last text. Robin's breathing became hard and in all honesty this was starting to frighten him a bit. There was a huge lump in his throat and as he pondered what to do, his phone rang again and her picture lit up his screen. Robin slowly slid the answer button across the screen and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He spoke in a hushed tone.

"Robbie! Where the hell have you been?!" Zelena demanded.

Robin took in a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Um... in the shower." He lied. Why he lied he didn't know. He was simply in the kitchen eating dinner.

"Well, we need to talk and we need to do it now." Zelena said, as the sounds of a car blowing its horn sounded in the background.

Robin looked towards the window and jumped over his bed, looking out the blinds. "Talk away." He said as he saw the red head climbing out of a cab.

Zelena closed the cab door and Robin could hear the slam over the phone. "Not over the phone. Face to face." Zelena said.

Robin jumped back over his bed and grabbed his bags on the other side of the room. "I don't think that's a good idea right now." Robin said.

Zelena could hear the man rushing around and the sound in his voice was different. "Why not?" Zelena asked as she stood on the sidewalk waiting for an answer, "And what are you doing?"

Robin went to the living room with his bags of all he needed. He would have to pick up a brush, toothpaste and a toothbrush along the way where he hadn't been able to pack those yet. "Because Zelena, I'm not changing my mind and it's only going to upset you. I don't want to upset you but I'm also not going to give in." Robin chose to ignore the second question Zelena asked. He didn't quite know how to reply.

Zelena began walking towards the building again. "I will change your mind Robin Locksley. I always get what I want and right now that's you!" Zelena said in a dark tone as she hung up the phone.

"Shit..." Robin cursed as he put his phone in to his back pocket.

Robin rushed out the door with his things, turned quickly and took out his keys. Before he could even put the key in to the keyhole, however, he dropped them. Which meant putting down his stuff, bending down and retrieving them. Once he did, he locked the door quickly, pocketed his keys and picked up his stuff. Robin knew Zelena would be taking the elevator up so he made a mad dash towards the stairs that were across from the elevators. He had just opened up the door when the elevator made a ding and opened up. Flaming red hair the first and only thing Robin saw as he ran through the open door and down the steps. "Hey!" Zelena exclaimed as she ran across the hall and through the door.

Zelena ran down the stairs after Robin. "Robin!? Where are you going?! Stop!" Zelena demanded.

But Robin didn't stop. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, just hoping the luggage wouldn't be his demise and make him lose his balance. Once at the bottom of the landing, Robin bursted through the door and in to the garage. He took out his car keys, unlocked the doors, turned the car on and opened his trunk, all the while, using the remote on his keys. The door behind him opened but Robin never looked back. He couldn't lose focus between here and his car. Once to it, he threw the stuff in to the trunk, slammed it shut and dove in to the closest door of the car which was the passenger side. Using the remote to lock all other doors once his door was shut and just in time too.

Zelena had made it to the drivers side and attempted to open the door as Robin tried his best to catch his breath. Knowing she couldn't get in. "Robin!" Zelena exclaimed, "Open this door, now!"

Robin just sat there, still attempting to catch his breath as Zelena continued to bang on his driver side window. When she had finally stopped, Robin sighed a sigh of relief. That was until Zelena started going from car to car to see if any were unlocked. Robin furrowed his brows, wondering what she could possibly be up to now. When she finally found an unlocked car, Zelena opened up the back door, climbed half way inside, and rummaged. She quickly emerged from the vehicle with a sickening smile on her face and a crowbar in her hands. "Holy hell!" Robin exclaimed as he quickly jumped in to the driver's seat.

Robin put his key in to the ignition, put the car in gear and sped out just as Zelena took a swing at his driver's side window. She missed the window but instead knocked out one of his tail lights. Robin was in complete shock at what he had just witnessed. But in all honesty, he knew nothing about Zelena. He knew less about her in the month he had spent with her, then he knew about Regina in a couple of days.

 ** _Dangerous Kind of Love_**

Robin drove in to New Jersey, knowing that a garage wouldn't be open this time of night and it was going to be hard to even find the part he needed right away. Robin pulled in to a hotel parking lot, and got out. He retrieved his things from his trunk and went inside to get himself a room. Once checked in, Robin headed to his room, put his bags down on the floor and just fell on to the bed. He just laid there in complete silence for a moment, wondering if this was all real or a nightmare he needed to wake up from. Then Robin had remembered that Regina had texted back earlier, so he took out his phone, and checked it. 'We will have to see about that 3'

Desbite all that was happening Robin found himself smiling again and he texted her back.

 **Robin**

 _'Still awake?'_

 **Regina**

 _'In bed but yes. Still awake.'_

 **Robin**

 _'I'm taking the day off tomorrow but I'm not in Manhatten. You know where Creme Cafe is in New Jersey?'_

 **Regina**

 _'Yes'_

 **Robin**

 _'Can you guys by chance meet me there at say noon? Sorry for the inconvenience. Just had something come up and I needed to get out of New York.'_

 **Regina**

 _'That's no problem but, r u ok?'_

Robin smiled. He didn't know why but the fact that Regina was concerned about him yet again, made him smile from the inside, out. He took a pause before finally texting her back.

 **Robin**

 _'I'm ok. Nothing a lil sledding and skiing can't fix.'_

 **Regina**

 _'Alright then! C u 2morrow at noon at Creme Cafe in Jersey. Goodnight, Robin.'_

 **Robin**

 _'Sweet dreams, Regina.'_

Robin put down his phone on the end table. He laid down comfortably in his bed and soon he had drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin had, had nightmares all night. The events from that evening replaying themselves over and over. Every once in a while it would change up and Robin would dream what could have happened. Morning couldn't come quick enough. With the last scene from his nightmare being Zelena's crooked smile as he drove out of sight. The alarm on his phone sounded loudly and Robin sat straight up in bed, looking over towards the clock. The green numbers shone through the darkness, revealing it was 6am. Robin grabbed his phone and clicked off the alarm. With a deep sigh, Robin climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to shower and prepare for the day. Calling down to the front desk for a toothbrush, comb and toothpaste.

Once ready for the day, Robin grabbed his bags and went to the lobby where he got a coffee and checked out. He walked out to his car, bags in hand, and for the first time had a clear vision of the damage done to his tail light and it almost made him want to cry. His GTO had only been a dream car until the past year when he made his dream a reality, took out a loan and bought the car. Still three years left to pay on it. Sure, the tail light was an easy fix. So was a scrape on a child's knee but you still didn't like to see it happen.

Robin gathered himself and put his bags in to his car. This would be Regina's first time seeing his car and he didn't want her to see it with a broken tail light. It could create questions like, 'What happened?' Which Robin knew it would. He could simply lie to the brunette but he didn't want to. It was just easier to get it fixed before she even saw it. All questions and concerns, averted. So, Robin began his great search for a place that would have the type of tail light he needed. Four different places he had went to and all of them simply said, 'Can order it in for you. Take about two weeks.'

Robin didn't have two weeks and as he checked the time on his phone he realized that he barely even had two hours! 9:47am! Robin huffed. His day was not off to a good start. He had called David about an hour ago in between his great search and had unfortunately caught the man just before a meeting. His cranky time. He didn't care about Robin taking the time off. What he went on about was the stupid deal with George Alan again, and how it was important to Robin's career to just get it done. Robin did nothing but agree with the man, and tell him that he was working on it and would even do a little research during the weekend when he felt better.

Robin needed his luck to change, and fast. And it had seemed like angels had heard that silent prayer. Along his searching Robin noticed an auto body shop that specialized in sports cars and muscle cars. If he couldn't find what he needed here, he wasn't going to find it anywhere! Robin pulled into the garage and went inside. He didnt want to get his hopes too high but it seemed they were already peaking. To his great relief, the garage did have what he needed and after they repaired his tail light, and he paid for it, Robin was on his way to the Creme Cafe.

He had been a couple minutes late but as Robin entered the cafe he noticed that the Mills' had been late as well. Robin sat down at an empty table as a woman walked over. "Coffee." Robin said just as his phone rang. The waitress walked away to get his coffee, as Robin slid the answer button across the screen. "Hello?" He answered.

"Oh my gosh." Regina's voice echoed on the other end, "Are you at the cafe?"

"Why yes I am." Robin replied.

"I'm so sorry." Regina said, "We hit a construction zone. Looks like we are gonna be another fifteen minutes."

"Construction in the winter?" Robin said in a teasing tone, "Miss Mills, if you are that shy for me to see you out of uniform, I can always close my eyes the whole trip."

The small laugh on the other line made Robin smile. "But then, how will you see to learn how to ski?" Regina asked.

"Ah." Robin said, "You've got a point there. I think we need to be a team you and I. You be the thinker and I'll be the charmer."

"Just as long as you don't start stuttering every time you try." Regina rebounded.

"Oh!" Robin exclaimed with a laugh, "Beautiful, smart and witty. I'm gonna have my hands full with you."

Robin couldn't see it, but he could tell in the small little giggle that emitted from Regina's lips, that he had made her blush. "I'll see you in a few minutes, charmer." Regina said.

"Okay, thinker." Robin said before hanging up his phone.

 ** _Dangerous Kind of Love_**

Robin walked outside to meet up with Regina and her family as they pulled in. All four doors opened up like there had been a string attached and someone pulled them open all at the same time. Immediately after getting out of the car, Cora walked over and pulled Robin in to a hug in which he returned. Cora pulled back and led Robin over to her husband, a smile beaming on her face. "Robert." Cora announced proudly, "This is Robin. The one I told you about."

"Ah." Robert said as he extended a hand to Robin, "The one Regina can't stop talking about."

"Dad!" Regina exclaimed, obviously embarrassed.

Robin took Robert's hand in to a shake. "Well, I am Robert." Robert said as he drew back his hand.

"We like to call him Rumpelstiltskin because of all the deals he likes to make." Henry commented.

Robert nodded his head, letting Robin know that, that was a true fact. "And now, I have a deal for you, Robin." Robert said, "Be good to my daughter no matter where this relationship goes, and I'll be your best friend."

"Sounds like a deal I can live with." Robin said.

Robert smiled at Robin and then looked to his family. "Well. We should hit the road. Robin can follow us to the cabin." Robert said as he opened his door again.

"Actually," Regina said as Robert looked over at her, "I was thinking that I could go with Robin."

Cora smiled at the two and Robert couldn't say no. She was an adult after all, and she could make her own choices. So he simply gave a nod and then got in to the car, quickly followed by Cora and Henry. Regina walked over to Robin and tilted her head a bit. "So gonna show me your car?" Regina asked, "I bet it's an SUV. Saturn SUV. 2009 cause they don't make em anymore."

Robin chuckled at her confidence and cockiness. He brushed his finger along the bridge of her nose and shook his head. "No." Robin said as he walked across the parking lot with her to his car.

Robin unlocked his car and Regina was bewildered. "This is your car?" Regina asked, in pure shock.

"Why so surprised?" Robin asked as Regina shrugged.

"You just seem like the Hybrid type." Regina replied.

"Oh, you've a lot to learn about me." Robin said with a laugh.

Robin walked over to her side of the car and opened up Regina's door for her. Regina climbed in and thanked him. Along the drive the two had been deep in to a game that allowed them to not only pass the time, but get to know one another better. Two truths and a lie. And it seemed like so far Robin had been winning. It was now Regina's turn and when she finally thought of three things she thought she could get him with, she spoke. "I graduated high school with top marks, I have a tattoo of a single rose on my ribs, and I once sang in a band." She said.

Robin believed he had this one right off the cuff. "Your lie is, that you have a tattoo of a single rose on your ribs." Robin replied.

"That's what you think my lie is?" Regina asked and Robin nodded.

"I believe that is what your lie is, yes." Robin said as he glanced at Regina and saw her staring back in complete silence, "What?" He asked. Without saying a word, Regina lifted up her shirt over her ribs. There, a tattoo of a single red rose was printed along her skin. "Whoa!" Robin exclaimed, not having seen that one coming as Regina flipped her shirt back down, "So what's the lie?"

"I never sang in a band. I can't even sing." Regina replied.

"You got me good on that one." Robin said.

"You're turn." Regina said.

"Okay..." Robin said. He had thought this one through as Regina had thought hers through a few minutes ago, "I once had a monkey laugh at me, I love roller blading, and I met the most beautiful woman in the world when I walked in to your diner and saw you."

Regina went silent a moment as her lips curved in to a smirk. "You're kind of flirty, aren't you?" She asked him.

"How do you know that's not my lie?" Robin teased.

"Is it?" Regina asked.

"Nah." Robin said, "That is definitely one of the two truths."

"What's the lie then? The monkey laughing at you?" Regina asked.

Robin shook his head. "Nope. Can't stand roller blading." Robin replied.

The two shared in a moment of laughter before Robin saw the car pull off in to a lodge where it stopped. Robin pulled in behind it and put his car in park. He was about to get out but Regina put her hand on his forearm and looked at him. "He's just grabbing the keys. We will be driving again in a second." Regina said just as Robin looked out the front window to see Robert walking in to the lodge.

Before Robin looked back towards Regina, he suddenly felt her lips press quickly against his cheek and felt a soft hand against his neck. "You are amazing, Robin." She whispered in to his ear and it sent goosebumps trailing down his neck and arms, "Getting to know you and building whatever it is we have, is going to be my most exciting journey I've ever had."

Regina let go and sat back in her seat the right way just as her father had come back out of the lodge. Robert got in to his car and led the way down to the cabins. Each one set far apart from the others and they were so peaceful. Log cabins... like the ones you'd see on a Christmas card. Robin was amazed as he climbed out of the car and looked towards it. "Wow." He said.

"Are you ready for an amazing weekend?" Regina asked Robin.

Robin nodded his head. Words could not express what he was feeling right now. A crappy morning had turned in to a great day. The cabin, the fun they were all going to have but most of all Regina. He had felt like he had known her better already. Everything seemed knew, but Robin felt he had known this woman better then he had known anyone in his entire life.


End file.
